clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Puffle Wilds Sculpture
The Puffle Wilds Sculpture was a room furniture item in Club Penguin. It cost 150 coins in the Furniture & Igloo Catalog, and only members could buy it. History Arrow key changes *Pressing left/right rotated the seat. *Pressing up/down changed the seat's color. Trivia *There was a gray colored version in the Lodge Attic, which was found by PH in The Wilds. After the Puffle Party 2015, it was added to the attic. Gallery Default Furniture Sprites 2339 001.png Furniture Sprites 2339 014.png Furniture Sprites 2339 027.png Furniture Sprites 2339 040.png Furniture Sprites 2339 053.png Furniture Sprites 2339 066.png Furniture Sprites 2339 079.png Furniture Sprites 2339 092.png Red Furniture Sprites 2339 002.png Furniture Sprites 2339 015.png Furniture Sprites 2339 028.png Furniture Sprites 2339 041.png Furniture Sprites 2339 054.png Furniture Sprites 2339 067.png Furniture Sprites 2339 080.png Furniture Sprites 2339 093.png Orange Furniture Sprites 2339 003.png Furniture Sprites 2339 016.png Furniture Sprites 2339 029.png Furniture Sprites 2339 042.png Furniture Sprites 2339 055.png Furniture Sprites 2339 068.png Furniture Sprites 2339 081.png Furniture Sprites 2339 094.png Yellow Furniture Sprites 2339 004.png Furniture Sprites 2339 017.png Furniture Sprites 2339 030.png Furniture Sprites 2339 043.png Furniture Sprites 2339 056.png Furniture Sprites 2339 069.png Furniture Sprites 2339 082.png Furniture Sprites 2339 095.png Green Furniture Sprites 2339 005.png Furniture Sprites 2339 018.png Furniture Sprites 2339 031.png Furniture Sprites 2339 044.png Furniture Sprites 2339 057.png Furniture Sprites 2339 070.png Furniture Sprites 2339 083.png Furniture Sprites 2339 096.png Blue Furniture Sprites 2339 006.png Furniture Sprites 2339 019.png Furniture Sprites 2339 032.png Furniture Sprites 2339 045.png Furniture Sprites 2339 058.png Furniture Sprites 2339 071.png Furniture Sprites 2339 084.png Furniture Sprites 2339 097.png Purple Furniture Sprites 2339 007.png Furniture Sprites 2339 020.png Furniture Sprites 2339 033.png Furniture Sprites 2339 046.png Furniture Sprites 2339 059.png Furniture Sprites 2339 072.png Furniture Sprites 2339 085.png Furniture Sprites 2339 098.png Pink Furniture Sprites 2339 008.png Furniture Sprites 2339 021.png Furniture Sprites 2339 034.png Furniture Sprites 2339 047.png Furniture Sprites 2339 060.png Furniture Sprites 2339 073.png Furniture Sprites 2339 086.png Furniture Sprites 2339 099.png Brown Furniture Sprites 2339 009.png Furniture Sprites 2339 022.png Furniture Sprites 2339 035.png Furniture Sprites 2339 048.png Furniture Sprites 2339 061.png Furniture Sprites 2339 074.png Furniture Sprites 2339 087.png Furniture Sprites 2339 100.png White Furniture Sprites 2339 010.png Furniture Sprites 2339 023.png Furniture Sprites 2339 036.png Furniture Sprites 2339 049.png Furniture Sprites 2339 062.png Furniture Sprites 2339 075.png Furniture Sprites 2339 088.png Furniture Sprites 2339 101.png Black Furniture Sprites 2339 011.png Furniture Sprites 2339 024.png Furniture Sprites 2339 037.png Furniture Sprites 2339 050.png Furniture Sprites 2339 063.png Furniture Sprites 2339 076.png Furniture Sprites 2339 089.png Furniture Sprites 2339 102.png Gold Furniture Sprites 2339 012.png Furniture Sprites 2339 025.png Furniture Sprites 2339 038.png Furniture Sprites 2339 051.png Furniture Sprites 2339 064.png Furniture Sprites 2339 077.png Furniture Sprites 2339 090.png Furniture Sprites 2339 103.png Rainbow Furniture Sprites 2339 013.png Furniture Sprites 2339 026.png Furniture Sprites 2339 039.png Furniture Sprites 2339 052.png Furniture Sprites 2339 065.png Furniture Sprites 2339 078.png Furniture Sprites 2339 091.png Furniture Sprites 2339 104.png Other Lodge Attic Puffle Sculpture.png|The gray version in the Lodge Attic Names in other languages See also *Puffle Wilds Post *Puffle Wilds Statue Category:2015 Category:Brown items Category:Room Furniture Category:2016